1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic control device for controlling an engine, and is suited particularly for controlling a fuel-injected engine to provide a safe engine shutdown procedure in response to a failure or an error in an engine management system or a vehicle sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-wheeled vehicles (e.g., motorcycles) typically incorporate internal combustion engines to provide power to propel the two-wheeled vehicles in a variety of popular applications. In addition, the engines in two-wheeled vehicles incorporate sophisticated engine management systems to ensure maximum performance, increased fuel economy, and cleaner exhaust emissions. Various sensors within the engine management systems are used to measure conditions to provide requested engine torques efficiently.
Due to varying vehicle environments, engine management sensors can experience errors and malfunctions. Many engine management systems have duplicate sensors to ensure reliability. In addition, some engine management systems can abruptly reduce engine torque if sensors fail, to thereby provide operators with “caution” modes of operation on effectively less powerful vehicles.